neighbours
by Damiski
Summary: joshley
1. Chapter 1

**NEIGHBOURS-A JOSHLEY STORY**

_**Cast**_

_**Ashley tisdale**_

_**Joe jonas**_

_**Nick jonas**_

_**Miley cyrus**_

_**Demi lovato**_

_**Sterling knight**_

**Chapter-1**

Ashley- {_**looks out the window and sees joe playing basket ball}**_

Joe- **{looks back and sees her looking at him} **hey

Ashley-{**giggles} **hey

Joe- **{climbs up the tree to ashley's window and knocks on her window}**

Ashley- **{opens the window} what do you want**

Joe- you

Ashley- why do u want me

Joe- to do this** {kisses her}**

Ashley- **{deepens it}**

Joe- **{deepens it more}**

Ashley- **{holding back a moan}**

Joe- **{starts kissing her neck}**

Ashley- **{moans}** joe….we cant

Joe- **{pulls back} **umm…I gotta go now

Ashley- oh..ok

Joe-so see u tomorrow

Ashley **–{smiles}** goodnight

Joe- goodnight **{leaves}**

Ashley- **{watching him leave and smiles]**

_**[the next morning in school}**_

Ashley- hey guys

Sterling- hey ashley

Demi- hey

Ashley- where miley and nick

Sterling- um there are at mileys locker making out

Ashley- as usual

Demi- theres joe

Ashley- **[smiles thinking about wat happened last night}**

Joe- **[smiles at ashley} hey beautiful**

Ashley- **{blushes} **hey joe

Joe- hey guys .where is nick and miley

Ashley- makig out

Joe- ok

Sterling- so demi wanna make out

Demi- yea

Sterling- **{kisses her}**

Ashley- ewww …lets go joe **{pulls him and they leave}**

Joe- so yesterday

Ashley- what about it

Joe- the make out session

Ashley- oh that** {smiles}**

Joe- so did you like it

Ashley- **{lying } **no

Joe- really?

Ashley- no

Joe- so you liked it

Ashley- yes

Joe- **[smirkes] **so **{leans in}**

Ashley- **{leans in too} **

joe- **{about to kiss her}**

ashley- **{pulls away} **joe we cant

joe- why not

ashley- because you have a girlfriend

joe- oh

ashley- I just don't want you cheating

joe- its ok. I understand

ashley- so are we cool

joe- yup

ashley- **{hugs him}**

_**[heres the deal- joe and ashley are neighbours and also friends and they like eachother but joe has a and demi are dating so is miley and nick. Nick,sterling and joe are brothers while demi,ashley and miley are im gonna include more characters like selena and Emily osment.**_

_**Pls review!!!!!**_

_**Peace xxxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

NEIGHBOURS

_**Guest starring**_

_**Emily osment**_

**Chapter-2**

_Ashley-__**{getting something out of her locker}**_

_Emily- bitch_

_Ashley- excuse me_

_Emily- joe broke up with me because of you_

_Ashley- not my problem_

_Emily- UGH!!!!!__**{leaves}**_

_**{joe walks to her}**_

_Joe- wat was that all about_

_Ashley- she said you broke up with her because of me_

_Joe- yeah_

_Ashley- __**{happy but not showing it}**_

_Joe- so will you be with me now_

_Ashley- __**{smiles}**_

_Joe- I'll take that as a yes_

_Ashley- ok boyfriend_

_Joe__**-[smiles]**_

_{__**after school with ashley at her house}**_

_Joe- __**[knocks on her window}**_

_Ashley__**-[opens her window} **__hey_

_Joe- hey __**{kisses her}**_

_Ashley- {__**deepens it}**_

_joe- __**[pulls away and smiles}**__ now im free to kiss you_

_ashley- yup __**{kisses him }**_

_**joe- {kisses back}**_

_**{miley and demi enters the room}**_

_Ashley- ever heard of knocking_

_Miley- yah but u and joe_

_Ashley- yeah wat about us_

_Demi- so u guys are together_

_Joe- yup_

_Miley- I have to tell nick_

_Demi- and I have to tell sterling_

_Ashley- __**{rolls her eyes}**__can u too leave now_

_Demi- meanie_

_Ashley- yeah whatever _

_Miley and demi __**–{leaves]**_

_Joe- finally alone_

_Ashley- yeah __**{kisses him}**_

_Joe-__**[deepens it]**_

_Ashley- __**{deepens it a little bit more}**_

_**{they start to make out}**_

_**{sterling,demi,miley and nick burts into the room}**_

_Joe- cant a guy spend sometime with his girlfriend_

_Ashley- alone_

_Miley- nope _

_Demi- so tell us how it started_

_Ashley—if I tell u will u leave _

_All- yes_

_Joe- ok_

_Ashley- well lastweek I was watching joe play basket and then he turned around and looked at me then he climed up the window and kissed me. before we knew it we started making out then I told him that we couldn't do it then he asked we why then I told him because he had a today he broke with Emily to be with me._

_Miley and demi- awww_

_Sterling- why didn't u tell us after you asked her out_

_Joe- because u will start asking us questions like u are doing now_

_Ashley- can you leave now_

_All- fine __**{they leave}**_

_Ashley- finally_

_Sterling- __**{comes in}**__ dude_

_Joe- __**{glares at him}**_

_Sterling- bye __**{leaves quickly}**_

_Ashley- __**{kisses him deeply}**_

_joe- __**{kisses back}**_

_ashley-__**{yawns}**_

_joe-I think u should have some rest_

_ashley- only if you stay here with me_

_joe- sure_

_ashley- __**{lies on her bed}**_

_joe-__**[joins her}**_

_ashley-__**{cuddles up to him and falls asleep I his arms}**_

_**the next one is coming out soon**_

_**pls review…..thanks**_

_**peacexxxx**_


End file.
